


Scrabbled

by shake_off_everything20



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Deacury, Deacury Week 2019 (Queen), Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hobbies, M/M, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_off_everything20/pseuds/shake_off_everything20
Summary: John and Freddie's post-show Scrabble game turns into another form of entertainment.Feel free to visit/connect onTumblr
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Scrabbled

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote. I was partly inspired by Fred’s graceful poses and movements and photos and stories of the band’s Scrabble games.

The roar of the crowd was still ringing in their ears as they retreated backstage. It was a wonderful show, and the boys are high with adrenaline coursing through their bodies. After changing from their stage clothes and having a drink, John and Freddie exchange glances and tell the others they’re heading back to the hotel and hop into a limo. Upon arrival, Fred says, "How about a beer?" John nods and they proceed to Freddie’s room, where he grabs two beers from the fridge. 

“Hey,” Fred says, “How about a game of Scrabble??”

“Sure,” John replies, “I’m always up for a game of Scrabble.”

“One of your many endearing traits – a love of Scrabble!” Freddie says. He takes the game out of his suitcase and sets it up in the middle of the bed, as John lounges in a club chair, gazing at him while sipping his beer.

“Let’s go,” Fred says, as he climbs on the bed and sits himself facing the headboard. John climbs on the bed and sits cross legged, facing Freddie, his back to the headboard. They begin to play, laughing and joking, talking about the show and the songs they are working on and taking a few fun jabs at Brian and Roger, whom they each adore. After scoring 40 points with Quixotry and clearly winning the game, John reaches to grab more tiles. 

“You really need more points??” Freddie jokingly sneers, as he gives John’s wrist a playful slap. His hand lingers on John’s and their eyes meet as they smile at each other. 

Shifting suddenly, John drops his head to break the intensity. “No, no, guess I don’t,” John utters, as he blushes, enraptured by Freddie’s warm touch and pointed gaze.

Freddie leans his long body over the Scrabble board and rests on his strong arms in a perfect flat back. He scoops under John’s head and kisses him gently on the lips. John pulls away surprised.

“Did I shock you?” Freddie asks, pitching his head back. 

John looks down again. “Yeah,” He laughs nervously.

“Deacy…Do you like it when I call you Deacy?” Fred asks, still on all fours over the Scrabble game.

“I do.” John replies, smiling.

“Deacy…I feel something between us. Different from the other guys.” Freddie says.

“I feel it too. I don’t know what it is,” John muses. “It’s so easy with you,”

“Yes, it IS easy. I don’t know what it is either.” Fred muses. “We connect so easily about the music and you help me stay focused-and calm when we get riled up in the studio.” Fred exhales thinking of John’s positive, caring impact on him.

“Yes, we are certainly on the same page about the music. And, you help me feel better about performing. You know, it’s been an adjustment for me.” John responds. 

Freddie nods and says. “All I know is...I care about you. A lot. And I want to be close to you,,,to touch you.”

John perks up and looks at Freddie. “I want to touch you too, but I … I’m not sure how…”

“I have some ideas,” says Fred. “You can tell me what you think. What you like. Just like when we share songs and rehearse.” 

John looks at him and nods a little uncertainly.

And with that, Freddie leans back and braces himself on his heels, the Scrabble game once again separating them. With a quick flourish of his arm, Freddie swipes the board, title stands and tiles off the bed, and they land with a crash on the floor. The barrier removed, he crawls slowly on the bed to John, and resting again on his heels, he puts his arms on John’s shoulders. He looks deeply into John’s eyes and moves to kiss him.

“Um, you know, I would have cleaned up the game,” John sasses.

“What, and miss out on a chance for dramatic flair?” Freddie gives a broad smile and leans in and kisses John so tenderly, easing him back on the bed and moving a pillow under his head.

“Are you comfortable?” Fred asks laying on top of him.

“Yes,” John says, smiling at Freddie, feeling a strong desire for him.

They start to kiss madly, their tongues penetrating each other’s mouths. Freddie feels John growing hard and starts to thrust into him. 

“You like that, Deacy? It feels like you do…,” Fred says as he props himself upon his arms, resting his groin on John, continuing to dry hump him. John starts to breathe heavily and shyly raises his jeaned legs to meet Freddie’s hardening bulge.

“Freddie…I...I” John moans, breaking their kisses.

“You what…You want to let your cock out? I’d love that. Been wanting to see it since you first auditioned.”

“Go ahead,” pants John, looking off to the side.

“Yes, Dear. HEAD is EXACTLY what I have in mind.” Freddie winks.

Freddie leans on his left arm while sliding his legs straight into a perfect side plank. With this right arm, he unzips John’s jeans and starts to slide them and his underwear off, John assisting timidly. He stares at John’s ample hard cock.

“Why don’t you open your legs so I can take care of that beautiful specimen of manhood properly.” Fred coos.

“God, Freddie…” John says, with a gulp.

“I want to make you feel good. Better than good…but if you don’t want to, we can stop. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want.” Fred says, trying to sound flexible, but wanting to go on.

“It’s just that, I don’t…I don’t know what to do….” John says.

“You don’t have to do anything-except let me know what feels good so I’ll keep doing it. “ Fred says.

They exchange smiles and John lean back and separates his legs. With that, Freddie slithers back off of John onto his stomach in between John's muscular legs. He knows John is nervous and he wants to create a slow crescendo and bring John to a mind blowing climax. He lowers his mouth onto John’s throbbing head and wraps his right hand around the base, while massaging his balls with his left hand. John pants and moans. John had never even imagined being pleasured this well. Taking more of John into his mouth, Freddie continues to work his hand on John while sucking him vigorously.

“OH, GOD, harder, Freddie,” John yells, and Freddie obliges squeezing him harder between his swollen lips. Suddenly John convulses and yells, “Oh, God, God, ‘m coming” as Freddie braces himself, easing his sucking and swallows. Freddie licks John clean as his erection fades and then raises his upper body into a cobra moving his body forward, lowering it onto John’s, their faces aligned. They gaze at each other. 

“You were so good for me. You knew just what to do, Deacy,” Fred praises.

“I suppose I did. And, so did you,” he winks at Freddie. “And I suppose we have a new hobby now in addition to Scrabble.” John says. 

“It’s always good to develop new hobbies,” Fred says, as he leans into a smiling John for a passionate kiss, and John laughs in agreement.


End file.
